A Christmas Carol, YuGiOh Style!
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Seto Kaiba hates Christmas, and doesn't believe in anything. All that will change for him on Christmas Eve.
1. Setting the Scene

Hello, and welcome to my version of _A Christmas Carol_! This version will consist of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters starring in the classic Charles Dickens story. The characters will be listed throughout as the story progresses, but first, the cast needs to get ready. What will happen in this madness, and heartwarming moments? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, people!" Kairi, the director, narrator, and writer (Duh!) shouted to the cast and crew. "Let's get this show on the road!" The cast and crew rummaged about, trying to set the scene of Kairi's newest project, A Christmas Carol, Yu-Gi-Oh Style. Yugi was getting into character as Bob Cratchit. Seto Kaiba was playing Ebenezer Scrooge. (Who would have thought?) Kairi scanned the cast and crew for a certain someone.

"Has anyone seen our third spirit?" she asked, but everyone just shook their heads. Suddenly, a harsh wind blew papers and scripts around as the door to the studio opened. A hooded figure stood in the doorway, its skeletal hands reaching out for Kairi.

"Bakura!" she yelled, the thief king appearing from under the hood. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, girl," he grinned, pulling off the skeleton gloves off of his hands. "I just wanted to get into character for this project."

"Fine, just don't ever scare me again," Kairi sighed. "Alright, where's our Tiny Tim?" Noah Kaiba hopped over to her, grasping a crutch.

"Right here," he said cheerfully, setting the crutch down. "Thanks for casting me as Tiny Tim, and giving me my own body for this." Kairi was a whiz at computers.

"Not a problem, Noah," the girl whispered, patting him on his back. "Now, people! Places, and let's get this underway!" All of the production people cheered, except Kaiba, who wasn't too keen on playing Scrooge.

"Why do I have to play this person?" he protested, pounding at the script. _Oh, well. At least I get to bully Yugi._ He chuckled under his breath and walked away, preparing for the project.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this chapter was short. The real fan fiction will start in the second chapter. Who will the other characters be in this story? Find out in chapter two, Meet Seto Kaiba.

Review please!


	2. Meet Seto Kaiba

The second chapter of A Christmas Carol, Yu-Gi-Oh Style is now underway! We meet Seto Kaiba, a person who hates Christmas, and is a rich, cold-hearted snob, hence, Scrooge. What happens when he meets a person from his past? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

**Kaiba Corp, modern day…**

Gozaburo was dead, to begin with. He was destroyed along with his company, dead as a doornail. Seto witnessed the downfall of his stepfather a few years ago, on Christmas. (Not really, but just think that it was, like in the story, A Christmas Carol.) Kaiba now spent his time, cooped up in his office working. Mokuba always felt alone, for his brother never seemed to pay attention to him after Gozaburo's death.

Christmas Eve was in Domino again, and Kaiba never paid attention to the holiday. He thought that Christmas was nonsense, a humbug. In his usual position, at his desk, Mokuba raced into the room, the doors banging open.

"Merry Christmas, Seto!" the boy shouted cheerfully. "God save you!"

"Bah," Kaiba scoffed, waving Mokuba off. "Humbug."

"Why do you doubt yourself, Seto?" Mokuba asked, walking up to the desk. "You always loved Christmas before."

"Well, not anymore, Mokuba," Kaiba replied, turning away. "Those days have changed since our childhood. Now, why bother with this pathetic holiday?"

"It celebrates the birth of Jesus," Mokuba explained happily. "It's also the season for giving and receiving."

"Well, what I want is to give nothing, and receive money," the grumpy Kaiba retorted. "Now, go on, Mokuba."

"Seto…"

"Go on!" Kaiba barked, the boy rushing out of the office in a huff, tears welling up in his eyes. Kaiba leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. Why had Mokuba protested that he liked Christmas in his childhood? Now, all that had changed ever since Gozaburo died. Kaiba didn't care, that is, until Roland called him.

"Mister Kaiba," the man whispered. "You have someone here to see you."

"Send them in, Roland," Kaiba sighed. The door opened, and Zigfried and Leon Von Schroeder walked in, Leon carrying a small tin can.

"Why, Herr Kaiba," Zigfried said in his German accent. "How good to see you again."

"What do you want, Zigfried?" Kaiba scoffed, staring into Zigfried's blue eyes.

"Ve have come for donations, Herr Kaiba," Zigfried explained, showing Kaiba the tin can. "Ve are here for the poor people of zis city."

"Well, you've chosen the wrong place, Zigfried," Kaiba muttered. "Now, I suggest that you leave now before I throw you out myself."

"Please, sir," Leon begged, placing the can onto Kaiba's desk. "My family and all other citizens could use the money."

"I'm not that kind of person, kid," Kaiba shot back. "Now, get out!" Shocked and terrified, Leon ran out of the room. Zigfried stepped up, right up to Kaiba's face.

"You do know that zis is the season of giving, Herr Kaiba," he muttered, turning away. "I suggest that you change, or else I will take over your company." With that, Zigfried followed his brother out of the room. Kaiba just stood there, shocked, his fist clenched. He walked out of his office to find his clerk, Yugi Moto, who was working part-time for a job.

"Good afternoon, sir," Yugi whispered as Kaiba passed him. "Could I perhaps go home right now?"

"Fine," Kaiba muttered, stopping in front of Yugi's desk. "But you have to be here tomorrow, promptly."

"But sir," Yugi protested. "It's Christmas Eve. Everyone is taking a day off!"

"Well I'm not," Kaiba shot back. "Be here tomorrow, or else you're fired."

"Yes sir," Yugi replied softly, shuffling papers.

Well? Like it? What will happen to Seto on Christmas Eve? Find out in chapter three, Gozaburo's Visit.

Review please!


	3. Gozaburo's Visit

Sorry for the wait, but the third chapter of A Christmas Carol, Yu-Gi-Oh Style is now underway! Kaiba will get an unexpected guest at his mansion on Christmas Eve! Who will it be? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story.

Kaiba didn't seem to get any work done for the rest of the day, for he heard that Mokuba had already returned home, sobbing. When the overworking CEO reached the entrance of his company, he heard a caroler outside of the door. At the first line of, "God Bless Ye Merry Gentlemen", Kaiba grasped the man's scarf, and tossed him out into the snow. The wind howled in Kaiba's wake as he made his way to his mansion, his overcoat tossing back and forth in the wind. When he reached for the door, on the knocker, where there was usually a dragon, he saw Gozaburo Kaiba's face. It stared at him hard with its cold, piercing eyes, and then reverted back into a dragon once more. Startled, but not faltered, he proceeded into the house, wondering if it was all an illusion, or not.

The fire in the fireplace was small, still leaving a cold feeling around Kaiba. Suddenly, the bells inside of his house started ringing, softly at first, but grew louder and louder by the minute.

"This is all nonsense!" Kaiba yelled over the clanging of the bells. "I don't believe it!" Then, as quickly as they started, the bells stopped abruptly. A ghostly wail then replaced the silence as a phantom appeared through the door, covered with chains and heavy objects.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked, his voice slowly filling with fright.

"Ask me who I was," the ghost replied.

"Who were you, then?"

"In life, I was your stepfather."

"Why are you here?" Kaiba asked, sitting up straight from his crouching position in his armchair.

"Tonight, Seto," Gozaburo's ghost whispered. "You shall be visited by three spirits."

"Can't I just have them all at once?" Kaiba whispered, his voice shaking.

"No," Gozaburo sighed. "Expect the first spirit when the bell tolls one."

"Why are you covered with chains?" Kaiba asked.

"This chain was created from my life of greed," Gozaburo whispered, floating to the window. "If you don't survive this night, you will also wear this same chain formed from your own greed!" With that, the ghost flew off, while Seto ran to the sill. What he saw made him nearly have a heart attack. Many ghosts were in the air, along with Gozaburo. Soon, they dispersed into thin air, Kaiba walking away, clutching his head in confusion.

Sorry that this chapter was bad. Forgive me. Anyway, who will the first spirit be? Find out in chapter four, The Ghost of Christmas Past.

Review!


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Past

I'm so sorry about the long update, but the fourth chapter of A Christmas Carol, Yu-Gi-Oh Style is now underway! After Gozaburo's warning to Kaiba, the CEO has to expect the first spirit when the bell tolls one. Who will it be? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Kaiba lay in his bed, thinking of what his stepfather had told him. As the clock ticked nearer to 1:00 in the morning, Kaiba counted out the hours.

"A quarter past. Half past. A quarter till. The hour, now, but nothing less." A bright light appeared near him, and he pulled back the curtain around his bed. What he saw made him stare. A tall figure stood in the corner, with spiky, tri-colored hair, and triangular indigo eyes. He was robed in a white robe, and on his head, he wore a golden crown with an eye in the middle of it. He held a stone tablet in one hand, and a sprig of holly in the other.

"Who and what are you?" Kaiba asked, his voice quivering.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," the spirit replied. Its voice was deep, but gentle, almost like a father figure.

"Long past?" Kaiba inquired, looking at the spirit in awe.

"No, Kaiba. Your past." The spirit made his way to the window, and opened it. He held out his hand to Kaiba, but the CEO refused.

"I am mortal, and liable to fall," he reminded the spirit, who chuckled lightly.

"Just take my hand, and it will give you the ability to fly," the ghost whispered calmly, and Kaiba did as the spirit told him to. The CEO became transparent, and rose up into the air. Still holding onto the spirit's hand, they flew out into the window, a violet portal appearing in the starry sky above them. The portal surrounded them, but disappeared after a few minutes. Down below them was an orphanage.

"I remember this place," Kaiba told the spirit. "A little too well. My brother and I lived here, and we never knew of our parents." The spirit nodded, and they floated down to the orphanage, even thought Kaiba refused to go inside. It brought back too many painful memories.

Sitting alone in the center of the room was a young Kaiba, along with a young Mokuba.

"Do you know these two boys?" the spirit asked the CEO. Kaiba nodded sadly, a lone tear on his face. "Your lip is trembling, and what is that upon your cheek?" The spirit pointed to the tear, while Kaiba muttered that it was a pimple. He looked back at the two kids, sitting alone in the building.

"Seto, will you really build Kaiba Land one day?" Mokuba asked anxiously, looking at the blocks that resembled a theme park.

"Of course, Mokie!" Kaiba replied happily, while the older Kaiba felt compassion for the two kids. "And hopefully, someday, many people will come, and they'll be all over the world!" Mokuba laughed, and so did the younger Kaiba.

"Take me away from this," Kaiba begged the spirit. "I don't want to see this anymore. Just take me away from it all!"

"No," the spirit urged. "There is but one more shadow that you must see." The room began to spin, and as quick it had started, it had stopped to reveal a room that was lit by a fire. An older Kaiba sat in an armchair, his head nodding from exhaustion.

"You can't be sleeping on the job, Kaiba!" a stern voice yelled, the vision of Kaiba jerking away. In front of him was Gozaburo Kaiba himself. "If you want to run your own business, then I suggest that you get back to training instead of sleeping!"

"That Gozaburo makes me sick," Kaiba muttered, shaking his fist. "I want to have a word with him right now!"

"These are visions of your past, Kaiba," the spirit pointed out. "They can't see or hear you."

"I told you to get me away from these memories!" Kaiba roared, grabbing the spirit's collar. "Now, do what I say, right now!" The room dissolved, and Kaiba found himself holding his sheets. The spirit had gone.

"This is all just a bunch of nonsense," Kaiba muttered before falling back to sleep.

I'm sorry about the long wait. Now, I need help on who the second spirit should be. Just tell me who it should be, and whoever gets the most votes shall be the second spirit.

Review, please!


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Present

I'm so sorry about the long wait, but the fifth chapter of A Christmas Carol, Yu-Gi-Oh Style is now underway! What shall happen as Kaiba is visited by the Ghost of Christmas Present? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Kaiba looked over at the clock near his bed. It read two o'clock in the morning. Downstairs, a light was burning brightly. _Who could be downstairs this early in the morning,_ Kaiba thought to himself before climbing out of his bed. A strange laugh echoed from the living room, which made Kaiba wondering who was trespassing on his property.

"Come in, Kaiba-boy!" welcomed a voice. "And know me better, man!" All around the room were mountains of food, from fruits and vegetables and to meats and poultry, along with sweets that even Mokuba would light up with. And in the middle of it all was a man with long silver hair that covered the left side of his face. He wore a red suit, and was smiling at Kaiba.

"Who are you?" Kaiba inquired, hoping that no one else would hear this strange man.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, Kaiba-boy!" the spirit replied with a small bow. "And I'm here to show you a few things that are to happen tomorrow!" Kaiba scoffed, but that all changed when the room began to spin wildly, everything around them disappearing. When everything came back into focus, around them was Domino City, covered with snow, people all around them. Many Christmas lights twinkled beneath the morning light. Both the spirit and Kaiba disappeared, and then reappeared in front of the Kame Turtle Game Shop, where Yugi was celebrating Christmas with Joey, Tea, Tristan, and a boy with turquoise hair and sapphire eyes. He was gripping a crutch in his right hand, hopping over to the table.

"Merry Christmas, Noah," Yugi whispered, taking the crutch from the boy, and placing it over near the fireplace, near a lonely stool. At the table, a small turkey was in the middle, seeing how Yugi's family wasn't fairing well with the finances.

"To Seto Kaiba!" Yugi shouted, raising his glass in toast. Noah did the same, but Joey and Tea didn't do a thing.

"Merry Christmas to Kaiba, indeed," Tea scoffed. "He should pay you more for working hard, Yugi!" Kaiba heard all of this from the window, and looked over at Noah, who was trying to eat a tiny leg from the turkey.

"Spirit, tell me," he whispered. "Will Noah live?" The spirit looked solemnly at the window, as Noah laughed at a joke that Joey had just told.

"I see a stool that is empty, and a crutch without an owner," the ghost replied before disappearing from view, leaving Kaiba in the cold. He sank to his knees, tears flowing down his face before glancing behind him. A figure in a black robe, a hood over its face was gliding over to him, holding out a skeletal hand.

What's going to happen to Kaiba now? Find out in chapter six, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.

Review please!


End file.
